


Without A Word

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just happen to find someone who captivates you, and you don't even have to say a thing to let them know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Without A Word

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at these little teaser things. But, anyway, I'm very very happy with how this turned out, it's probably one of the best things I've ever written! Enjoy part 1!

A boy tapped on the front desk of the office in a school, his blue eyes looking keenly at the older lady who sat behind the desk, looking distracted by whatever was on her computer screen. 

She glanced up, giving the boy a questioning, yet tired, look. "Can I help you?" She asked.

The boy looked to her lips, watching each syllable she pronounced carefully. He nodded, but didn't say a thing.

"What do you need?" She tried again, and the boy merely watched her lips, seeing each syllable forming words.

He let the strap of his bag go, as he'd been playing with it nervously, and brought his hands up, moving them in distinct ways. 

The lady blinked a few times. 

He silently sighed and pulled out a small blue leather bound notebook, which he always kept with him and a pencil. _I'm new, I need my schedule._ He wrote down in his tiny neat handwriting.

"Oh!" She said suddenly, a knowing look quickly appearing on her face. "I was told you were coming." 

The boy simply watched her carefully as she spoke, catching most of what she was saying. A paper was sat in front of him and he looked at it curiously, seeing his name and a list of classes. 

"That's you, right?" She questioned.

The boy watched her lips closely, yet again. He nodded and grabbed the paper, bringing his right hand up to his lips and thanking her. She simply gave him a questioning look as he shoved his little notebook back into his pocket and left, shaking his head slightly. No one understood him. He made his way into the huge hallway, which was bustling with students, all focused on talking to friends, their phones, or trying to get to class. He looked at his schedule and looked to see that his first hour was in room one forty five. He looked around himself as he walked, trying to navigate, though it was difficult. He eventually gave up with a silent sigh and stood out of the way of everyone, trying not to get trampled as he looked at his schedule again. 

He tapped his foot on the ground, hoping someone would notice him; but no one did. He let out a silent breath and walked up to a group of students. They all gave him a strange look. He held out his paper, pointing at the room number with one hand and moving the other precisely. They just stared at him like he was crazy. He tried again, this time giving them a questioning look. 

"What is your problem?" One of them asked, giving him a strange look. 

He shook his head, moving his hand dismissively. There was nothing wrong with him. He pointed at the room number again, hoping they'd understand. 

"Do you need to know how to get there?" One asked, a girl who looked at him curiously. 

He watched her lips closely, noticing not only the words she spoke, but how her lips looked soft.  He nodded, blinking slightly, waiting for an answer. 

"Go down this hall." She pointed, and he looked in that direction before looking back at her. "Then go left and it's the second door on the right."

He brought his right hand to his mouth and moved it away from himself.  He just got weird looks from the group. He waved his dismissively, walking away from the group. He didn't feel like explaining, it just wasn't worth his time. He followed the directions he was given and found the classroom. He looked at his schedule and found his locker number, which he set off to find. It took a while, but he eventually found the locker, which had a few crude objects etched into it, which didn't surprise him in the slightest. He shook his head and messed with the lock; only taking a few tries to get it open. Once he did, he put his school supplies away before making his way back to the classroom he was supposed to be at.

He walked up to the teacher, greeting her with a small wave. 

"Ah, you must be Kurt." She greeted, a delicate smile on her face.

He nodded and moved his hands in an oddly intriguing way. But, she understood none of it.

"Well I'm Mrs. Lacorn, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He simply nodded again, his lips set in a thin line.

"I heard you had 'special' conditions; what are they exactly?" She asked, sounding hesitant.

He let out a silent sigh before grabbing his small notebook and pencil. _I'm deaf._ He wrote simply, his handwriting small and neat.

"Oh." She spoke, though he couldn't hear. "You can't hear at all?"

He shook his head. _No, but I can read lips and sign._ He scribbled onto the paper and showed her. 

"I don't think we have an interpreter here, or anyone who knows any ASL."

He frowned slightly, but waved off the comment. _That's fine, I can communicate through writing._

"The bell just rang." She commented, and he nodded.

 _Please don't say anything about my deafness to the class._ He wrote down quickly, knowing that them knowing would only make them ask him question after question. 

She nodded. "I won't then."

Kurt nodded and signed 'Thank you.' Though he only got a confused look from her. He just shook his head and went to an empty desk. He watched Mrs. Lacorn carefully as she spoke. 

"We have a new student today class!" She started cheerfully. "His name is Kurt, and I expect you all to treat him with kindness and respect." 

He waved slightly as people looked in his direction. He didn't like everyone's attention on him, at all, but he simply smiled and watched the teacher closely. She went about explaining how to do a paper, but he got lost trying to understand and put his head in his hands. This is gonna be a long year, he thought to himself. He glanced up to see the teacher had finished talking and had started passing out a worksheet. 

She sat one in front of him. "Do you understand how to do this?" She questioned, talking slow.

He looked down at the paper, which had really difficult looking math equations on it, then back up to her and shook his head, moving his hands. 'No, I don't understand, you were talking too fast.' 

She just looked at him before turning to a desk near him. He couldn't see her lips, so he didn't know if she was talking to someone or just ignoring him, which would be quite annoying. "This is Daniel, he will be helping you with your work."

He nodded, giving her a small smile as she left. He glanced to Daniel, seeing that he had been talking and he missed it. He let out a silent sigh, and grabbed his notebook, knowing that would be the only way to truly communicate. _What did you say?_

"I asked what you didn't understand." Daniel said, his blue eyes studying Kurt closely.

 _All of it. They never taught us this at my old school._ He wrote quickly, showing Daniel the notebook. 

Daniel looked down at the paper and pointed at a problem with his pencil and started talking, though he couldn't read Daniel's lips from the angle he was at. He tapped Daniel's shoulder, which earned a curious look. 

_Can you please look at me when you talk?_

"Why?" Daniel asked, looking slightly annoyed. 

He let out another silent sigh. _I'm deaf._ He wrote simply. 

"Oh." Daniel said, looking torn on what to do. "You can understand me though?" 

_I've become a master of reading lips._ He wrote, smiling slightly. 

"I see." Daniel said with a light chuckle. 

_Now can you show me how to do these problems?_ He wrote with a gentle smile.

Daniel nodded and looked at him, explaining how to do the first few. "The rest are just like those, it's pretty simple." 

He put his right hand to his mouth. 'Thank you' 

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked, looking confused.

_It means thank you._

"Your welcome" 

He just nodded and turned his attention back to his paper, finding the problems a lot less intimidating. He continued working till he felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced up, seeing Daniel. 

"Class is over." 

'Oh, okay, thanks.' 

Daniel just nodded and headed out of the classroom. He went up to the Mrs. Lacorn and held out his schedule, pointing to where he was supposed to be going next. 

"That's just down the hall from here." She says, indicating a direction he'd need to go to get there. 

He nodded his thanks and headed from the room, joining the mass of students. He got shoved, his books falling to the ground. He grumbled silently and stomped his foot. Some people were so inconsiderate. He grabbed his books and started for the classroom again, feeling frustrated.  

Every class before lunch had gone the same. None of the teachers so far had been prepared for having a deaf student in the slightest. It frustrated him. At his last school they accommodated him well; having a person to assist him who could sign and hear. But here, here that wasn't the case. He was lucky he had become so good at lip reading, or he'd surely be screwed. He shook his head and started down the- mostly deserted- hallway. Most of the students were already in the cafeteria, unlike himself, as he'd taken a wrong turn somewhere. 

He turned the corner, his mind lost in though. Suddenly he was on the ground, his bag had fallen open, leaving his books scattered on the ground. A kid with jet black hair sprinted down the hallway, looking over his shoulder, his icy blue eyes landing on him as he sat on the floor, his arms crossed. The boy just giggled mischievously and kept on running. 

'Rude' he signed, looking at the mess on the floor around him. 

Another person came around the corner, but stopped dead in their tracks as they say him. "Oh my god!" The boy exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!" He started grabbing books and papers. 

Kurt did the same, his eyes glued to the ground. The boy held out a hand to Kurt, who looked up and was met with beautiful blue-green eyes, which he felt himself quickly getting lost in. _Oh my god. He's absolutely gorgeous._ He thought to himself as he saw the boy's long blond hair, perfectly sculpted chin, and those lips, they looked so soft. He couldn't take his eyes from the boy, his breath caught in his throat. 

"I-I'm.... Tyler." The boy spoke, his eyes glued to Kurt.

Kurt's mouth hung open. 'I'm Kurt.' He somehow managed to sign, though he couldn't take his eyes from Tyler. 

"PIGDERP!" Tyler's head snapped to the side as the boy with jet black hair rounded the corner; walking this time.

Kurt blinked a few times, a light pink coloring his cheeks as he looked over to the black haired boy. 

"Oh, I'm sorry dude." The black haired boy said, his icy blue eyes on Kurt, who was watching him closely. 

Kurt just nodded. 'It's okay, I guess.' He signed, his hands moving deliberately.

"Can I have my phone back please Vechs?" Tyler asks.

Kurt shoved his books and papers back into his bag, which brought the attention back to himself. 

"Again, sorry." Vechs says, holding out his hand to help him up. 

Kurt accepted and pulled himself up, dusting himself off and straightening his shirt. 'It's okay. Just watch where you are going next time please.' He signed with a silent sigh. 

"What are you doing with your hands?" Vechs asked, confusion in his icy blue eyes. 

'Sign language, duh.' He rolled his eyes.

Vechs just blinks, looking confused, just like Tyler, who stood beside him. 

Kurt sighed silently and pulled out his little notebook and scribbled down a few words. _It's sign language. I'm deaf._ He was seriously getting tired of writing to communicate. 

"Ohhhhh." Vechs says, realization coloring his face. 

"Can't you talk?" Tyler questioned curiously. 

Kurt shook his head. 'No, I can't at all.' He shook his head again, writing in his notebook. _No, I can't talk at all._

Vechs suddenly giggles, holding up a phone and dashing down the hallway. 

Tyler sighs, turning to Kurt briefly. "I'll catch ya later." He said before sprinting down the hallway after Vechs. 

Kurt just stared after Tyler, his mind a blur as he stared after the cute boy. He shook his head and went towards the cafeteria. He got some food and went into the main area and looked around. He saw Daniel and walked over to the table, giving Daniel a small wave. 'Can I sit here?' He signed, though quickly realized it was no use.

"You can sit here if you want." Daniel offered. 

Kurt nodded his thanks and sat down across from Daniel. He pulled out his notebook and started writing. _Do you sit here alone?_

"No." Daniel chuckled. "Jason and John and Etho sit here too." He flashed Kurt a smile. "Vechs and Tyler too, though Vechs took Tyler's phone and ran." 

_You mean the Tyler with blond hair and blue-green eyes?_

"Yeah, that one. Have a run in with them?" 

_I literally had a run in with Vechs. Made my books go everywhere._

"Can't say I'm surprised." Daniel chuckled. 

"Hey Dan." Someone said, which Kurt barely caught. 

"Hey Jason." Daniel greeted. 

"You're that guy from this morning." Jason says, his gaze landing on Kurt. "What was with that anyway?" 

Kurt sighs silently, gesturing to Daniel, hoping he'd know what he was trying to get at. 

Daniel nodded. "Kurt's deaf and can't talk." 

"Oh." Jason said, realization coloring his face. 

Kurt just rolled his eyes, having seen the same reaction all day. 

"Hey Boo." Jason said, which confused Kurt until he realized someone else had come to the table. 

"Who's the new guy?" Boo, or who Kurt assumed was Boo, asked. 

"This is Kurt, John." Daniel answered. 

"What? Can't let him talk for himself?" 

"He can't talk." 

"Lost your voice?"

Kurt shook his head. 

"He's deaf John, he can't talk at all." 

"Oh." 

Kurt, yet again, rolled his eyes, laughing silently. 

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked, his gaze on Kurt. 

_I've gotten the same reaction all day._

Daniel chuckled. "I can image so." 

Another person approached the table, giving Kurt an odd look. 

_Just wait for it._ He wrote, chuckling silently. 

"Who's the new guy?" 

"Kurt." Daniel answered simply. 

Kurt waved silently, his blue eyes full of joy. 

"Why so quiet?" He asked, sitting down. 

Kurt nodded towards Daniel. 

"He's deaf, he can't talk Etho."

"Oh."

The whole group burst into laughter, leaving Etho looking befuddled.

 _I've literally gotten that exact same reaction all day, it's simply become funny._ Kurt wrote, laughing silently. 

"I see." Etho says, a smile quickly spreading on his face. 

"Hey Tyler." Jason greeted. 

Kurt looked up and was met, yet again, with blue-green eyes, which captivated him. 

"Hey guys." Tyler replied, though his eyes were on Kurt.

Kurt finally tore his gaze from Tyler and looked at his hands instead, a rosy pink coloring his cheeks. 

Tyler sat down and pulled out his phone, scrolling through Twitter, though he glanced up at Kurt every once in a while, which Kurt definitely noticed. 

"Has anyone seen Vechs?" A boy asks, approaching the table. 

"He was in the math hall last I saw him." Tyler answered.

"Why's he in the math hall?"

"That just happens to be where I tackled your mischievous boyfriend MC." 

"You didn't hurt him, did you??" MC asks, looking very worried. 

Tyler chuckled. "No, I didn't hurt your precious boyfriend. I was simply getting my phone back." 

"Good!" MC says cheerfully. "I'm gonna go find him." 

"The hall was empty." Tyler says, wiggling his eyebrows. 

MC's face turns a deep red. "Tyler!"

"Hey, you can't deny that you haven't done 'it' yet." 

"I-I."

Tyler laughed. "Exactly, now run along, go to your lover."

MC's face turned an even darker shade of red as he hurried away from the table. 

"It's too easy to pick on him." Tyler says with a laugh. 

Kurt just looked at the group, feeling slightly confused. 'Why do you pick on him?' He signed, though realized the error in his way. The group just looked at him confused. 

_Why do you pick on him?_

"He doesn't mind it." John laughed. "And he picks on us too, so there's no hard feelings."

_Oh, okay._

"That was quick." Jason says with a smirk. 

Kurt glanced up and saw Vechs and MC walking hand in hand towards the table, Vechs' black hair slightly messy. 

"Shush." Vechs hissed.

Jason erupted into giggles, which were overly contagious. "I always knew you were a bottom Vechs." He somehow managed to say around giggles. 

Kurt laughed silently with them, rather enjoying this group of people, which he felt oddly comfortable around. 

"Oh man, lunch is over already?" Jason pouted. 

_It is?_ Kurt wrote.

"Yeah, bell just rang." 

_Oh, okay. I'll see you guys around._

"Yeah, see ya!" 

Kurt made his way to his next, and final class. It went much the same as the rest of the classes had gone. He was thankful when the day was finally over. He made his way out of the school and started walking down the road. He found a little coffee shop and went in, liking the idea of some coffee. He walked up to the counter. 

"Welcome to the Coffee Shack, how can I help you?" The barista says, sounding very annoyed. 

'Hi, I'd like a caramel latte please.'

The man looked at him confused and Kurt just sighed, rolling his eyes. He waved his hand dismissively and walked away, not feeling like trying again, for it wasn't worth it. As he went to leave, a familiar person walked into the coffee shop. 

"Oh hey Kurt." Tyler greeted, giving him a smile. 

Kurt waved, biting his lip slightly as he looked into Tyler's blue-green eyes. 

"Not gonna get anything?" 

Kurt shrugged. 'I wanted to, but no one knows sign language so it's impossible.' 

"Barista not understand you?" Tyler guessed, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

Kurt shook his head. 'Not at all.'

"Want me to order for you?" 

Kurt nodded. 'If you would.'

"What do you want?" 

'Caramel latte.'

"Ummm." 

He carefully showed Tyler each letter with his hands, trying to be as deliberate as possible. 

"Caramel latte?" 

Kurt nodded with a big smile. 'Yes! Finally someone understands me.' 

Tyler walked up to the counter with Kurt close behind. 

"Welcome to the Coffee Shack, how can I help you?" The barista asked, still looking annoyed. 

"I'd like a caramel latte and a s'mores frappé please." 

"Alright, that'll be eight fifty."

Tyler handed over some money. Kurt tugged at Tyler's sleeve lightly, which earned him a curious glance. 

'I could have paid for it. You really didn't have to buy it for me.' 

That just got him a thoughtful look. "I have no idea what you're saying."

Kurt let out a breath and waved his hands dismissively. 

"Here you go." The barista says, handing over the two drinks. 

Tyler hands Kurt his. "Do you maybe wanna sit and talk?" He asked, though realization quickly spread across his face. "I-I'm sorry."

Kurt chuckled silently, waving off the comment. 'I would love to.' 

"Is that a yes?"

Kurt nodded, unable to stop smiling. The two sat down at a table, sitting across from each other. 

'Thank you.'

Tyler raised a questioning eyebrow. 

Kurt pointed to his drink. 'Thank you.'

"Oh, you're welcome." Tyler says, a smile tugging at his lips, which Kurt swore looked so soft and perfect.

Kurt glanced at his hands, feeling a light blush color his cheeks as he felt like he was staring. A tap on the table caught his attention. 

"Did you just move here?" Tyler asked. 

Kurt nodded. 'Yeah, I've only been here since Saturday.'

Tyler looked confused. Kurt bit his lip thoughtfully. He grabbed his notebook, just remembering that he had it, and started writing. 

_Yeah, I've only been here since Saturday._

"Why'd you move here?" 

_My dad got a job here._

"Makes sense." Tyler chuckles, but falls silent. 

_Go ahead, ask._ Kurt wrote, giving Tyler a look. 

"Your-you're sure?"

Kurt nodded. 

"What is it like being deaf? Is it difficult?" 

Kurt shrugged. _Eh, I've been dealing with it my whole life, so I'm used to it. The most difficult part is being deaf and gay._

Tyler blinked a few times, looking surprised. "You're gay?" 

Fear quickly plagued Kurt. _Yeah...._

"There's nothing wrong about that! I'm just really surprised." 

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

"If it's any consolation, I'm gay too." 

Kurt blinked a few times, thoroughly surprised. _Huh. You didn't strike me as the gay type._

"You didn't either." Tyler chuckled. 

Kurt wished he could hear Tyler's laugh. He wished he could hear his voice. He didn't know why he felt this way, or why his heart swelled when Tyler smiles. He looked up at Tyler, meeting his blue-green eyes. He got lost in them, unable to look away, for he felt like he was drowning. 

'Kiss me. Please kiss me.' Kurt signed, not even realizing it. 

He was leaning in before he even realized it and was kissing Tyler, who kissed back. He ran his fingers along Tyler's cheek, letting his hand rest on Tyler's shoulder while the other was in his blond hair, which was soft and silky. Their lips moved together perfectly, and Tyler's lips were soft, just like Kurt imagined they be. He pulled back slightly, his eyes opening slowly. 

He was speechless, which wasn't at all odd. He just stared at Tyler, his blue-green eyes making him feel like he was drowning. He couldn't think straight, not when his body hummed with electricity. He leaned in again and kissed him. Tyler sucked on his bottom lip, making Kurt make a quiet approving sound. They separated again, both unable to look away from each other. 

"Kurt.... Will you be my boyfriend?" Tyler asked, his eyes glued to Kurt. 

Kurt kissed him again, unable to think of how else to respond. Once they pulled away, Kurt started writing. _Oh my god. That was literally the best kiss I've ever had._ He was blushing profusely. 

"S-same." 

He had never believed he would find a guy that he liked, or that accepted him for who he was. 

"Do you maybe want to go on a date Friday after school?" 

Kurt nodded. _I would love that._

Tyler's smile widened. "Just wait till the guys find out."

_What?_

"Oh nothing, they'll just tease us."

 _Oh great._ Kurt chuckled silently.

Tyler finished off his coffee and stood up. "Come on, I'll walk you home." 

Kurt smiled, shoving his notebook in his pocket and walking with Tyler out the door. They walked side by side down the side walk quietly. Their hands brushed and Tyler took Kurt's hand in his own, causing Kurt to blush. 

"Where do you live?" 

'57845 East Namly street.' Kurt signed with one hand, his other still in Tyler's. 

"Lead the way?" 

Kurt just smiled and nodded. It wasn't long before they reached Kurt's house, which wasn't the biggest house, or the nicest, but it was what he called home. 

Tyler took both of Kurt's hands in his own. "I'll see you tomorrow." He rubbed the back of Kurt's hands lovingly. 

Kurt just smiled and nodded, unable to sign anything. He leaned in and kissed Tyler, loving the way it felt to have his lips against Tyler's. They eventually pulled away and Tyler took a step back. 

"Goodbye Kurt."

'Goodbye Tyler.' 

Kurt stood outside and watched until Tyler was out of sight, his heart feeling light and fluttery. He eventually went inside and was greeted by his mom. 

'How was your day sweetie?' She signed. 

'Amazing.'

'Oh?'

'I met a boy.'

'Is he cute?'

'He looks like an angel.'

'You're really caught up over him, aren't you?' 

Kurt nodded. 'You don't even know the half of it.'

'I'm glad you found a boy.' She smiled kindly. 'This'll be good for you.' 

His dad walked into the kitchen. 'What are you guys talking about?' He signed, looking at them curiously. 

'Kurt has a boyfriend!'

'Is he cute?' 

Kurt blushes deeply, nodding quickly. 

'Looks like an angel, is exactly what Kurt said.' His mom signed, laughing. 

'That cute?' 

All Kurt could do was nod. 'I have a date with him Friday after school.'

'Oh? Use protection, okay?'

'Dad!' 

'I'm just kidding!' 

Kurt just smiled, feeling so happy. He'd never felt this happy in his whole entire life. 

'Why don't you go fantasize about this boy somewhere else, your mom has to make dinner and I've got some work to do.' His dad signed with a chuckle. 

'Alright, get me for dinner?' 

'Of course.'

~

The next day Kurt was ecstatic about being able to see Tyler. He felt so giddy as he went into the school. He went to his locker, where he found Tyler waiting. 'Tyler!' He signed excitedly, which caught Tyler's attention. 

"Kurt!" 

They shared a tight hug and a kiss. 'I don't wanna be that person, but I missed you so much!' He signed, his hands moving quickly, making it that much harder for Tyler to try and understand him.

"Woah, calm down" Tyler chuckled. 

'I can't help it!' 

"I can't understand a thing you're trying to tell me." 

'Sorry.' 

"What does that mean?" 

Kurt spelled out the word carefully, hoping Tyler would get it. 

"Sorry?" 

Kurt nods. 

"There's no need to be sorry, I'm excited to see you too." 

Kurt smiled brightly. 'I'm just so happy! I haven't felt this happy in so long!' 

"I wish I could understand you."

'Same'

"Does that mean me too?"

Kurt shook his head, his smile not faltering in the slightest. 

"Same?" 

Kurt nodded. 'Yes.'

"Hey! I'm learning slowly!"

Kurt beamed at that. No one had ever been willing enough to actually try and learn some sign language to actually try and understand him. 'No ones ever tried learning sign language to try to get close to me before. Thank you for making me feel wanted.' 

Tyler had no idea what he said, but he smiled and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt hugged back just as tightly, loving how Tyler smelled and how right it felt to be in his arms. 

"I'll see you at lunch." Tyler says as he moves away from Kurt.

'Yeah, I'll see you at lunch.' 

Tyler gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before wandering off. Kurt bit his lip as he stared after his boyfriend, who literally looked like an angel. He grabbed his books and headed into his first hour. 

"Hey Kurt!" Daniel greeted.

Kurt waved at Daniel, taking his seat. 

"So you and Tyler?" 

A dark blush colored Kurt's cheeks and the tips of his ears. _Yeah._

"Did you kiss him?" 

_Maybe._

"You totally did! You probably had a make out session!" 

Kurt's cheeks turned an even darker shade of read. _Did not!_

"This is great! Just wait till the guys find out." 

_Oh god._

"They'll just find it cute, so don't worry."

_Ok._

"What is it about him?" 

'He's cute, he's sweet, he's an amazing kisser.' He signed, knowing Daniel wouldn't understand a thing. 

_He treats me as an equal and actually tries to understand me and is willing to learn sign language, or try at least, for me. He's so sweet Dan, I don't know how I deserve someone like him._

"You're really falling for him, aren't you?" 

Kurt nodded. _I'm falling so hard and it's scary._ He bit his lip, a thoughtful expression on his face. _I just feel bad because I can't actually talk to him._

"Hey, that shouldn't matter. It obviously doesn't to Tyler."

_This is also my first boyfriend. So I want to make sure this relationship is perfect._

"Well Kurt, no relationship will be perfect. So don't stress about this. Just go with it and be happy." 

_You know a lot about relationships?_

"Yeah, I've been in a relationship for two years." 

_Wow! Who are you dating?_

"Etho."

_Really?_

"Yeah. He's a great guy." Daniel says with a fond smile. "I love him Kurt. He's so perfect."

Kurt simply smiled at Daniel, a knowing look on his face. Daniel didn't respond, but was looking at the teacher, who had started talking. 

Lunch time finally rolled around and Kurt was ecstatic, to say the least. He got lunch quickly and went to the table, where Daniel was sitting next to Etho. He sat down across from Daniel and offered a smile and a small wave. 

"Hey Kurt." Etho greeted. 

Kurt nodded. 'Hello' 

Etho just looked to Daniel. "How has your day been?" 

"It's been good." 

Kurt felt slightly left out, but, that was okay, it was usually like this. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, startled. He looked back to see Tyler with a big smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. 

'You scared the crap out of me!' He signed quickly with a light chuckle.

"Sorry for scaring you." Tyler smiled kindly. 

'That's fine. Just remember I can't hear you approaching.' 

Tyler kissed Kurt's cheek before sitting down beside him. 

"You and Tyler, huh?" Etho questioned, a curious look on his face.

"Yes." Tyler says with a smile as Kurt nods.

Tyler wraps an arm around Kurt, pulling him close. Kurt can't help but smile and snuggle into Tyler's side; almost instantly becoming overwhelmed by his intoxicating cologne. 

"Cute." Daniel teases. 

Kurt gave him a half hearted glare, but couldn't keep the smile from his lips.

"I wonder who's the bottom." John pondered aloud as he sat at the table. 

Kurt's face was instantly a dark red. 'I don't know. Probably Tyler. But that's not important.' 

"I bet it's Kurt." Jason says with a giggle, also sitting down at the table. 

Kurt shot him a look. 'You're probably right, but you have no idea what I'm saying so that's perfectly fine.'

"You know, he could be insulting us and we'd never know." 

Kurt laughed silently. 'That's exactly what I'm doing ya bunch of jerks!' 

"He totally is!" 

Kurt gives them a sly smile. 

"Hmm I like this side of you." Tyler comments, placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek. 

"I see you've finally found yourself a boyfriend Pigderp!" Vechs giggles, falling onto a chair and pulling MC into his lap. 

"Yes, yes I have." 

"Now I can stop hitting on you." Vechs teased. 

MC gave him a pout and lightly hit his arm. "Nerd."

"Love you too bae." Vechs responded, kissing MC. 

'They are so cute.' Kurt signed, his eyes glued to Tyler's blue-green, which he felt himself getting lost in. 'But not as cute as you.' 

Tyler was staring into Kurt's blue eyes, feeling as if he were drowning. "I have no idea what you're saying...." He said, his voice soft. "But all I want is to kiss you."

Kurt leaned in, closing the distance between them, letting soft pink lips meet his own. He sucked on Tyler's bottom lip lightly, his fingers tangling in his blond hair, which felt so soft and silky and perfect. Tyler's hands ran down Kurt's arms, ending up just under Kurt's shirt. Kurt pulled away slightly, his lips not far from Tyler's at all. He could feel each and every breath, which made a shiver run down his spine. His blue eyes were trained on Tyler's beautiful blue-green eyes as he bit his lip, his heart racing. 

"Kurt." Tyler said, almost nervously, catching Kurt's attention, who's gaze fell to his lips. "I love you." 

Kurt swore his heart stopped, his gaze returning to Tyler's beautiful eyes. He wanted to talk. To actually Tyler what he felt, but he couldn't. 'I love you too.' He signed slowly, a huge smile on his face.


	2. Silence Speaks Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, words don't need to spoken to know how someone truly feels

All Kurt could do was stare at Tyler after that moment. He knew then and there what it had been when he'd first laid eyes on Tyler yesterday in the hallway. Love at first sight. He'd fallen in love the second his blue eyes had met Tyler's blue-green. He had never believed in it, not until now, at least. He just stared into those beautiful blue-green eyes, lost, forever lost in those eyes. 

He blinked a few times, surprised, as Tyler moved away from him. He let out a small whimper, not liking of the fact that he couldn't be close to Tyler anymore. He gave the adorable boy he loved a confused look. 

"The bell rang, sadly." Tyler explained, longing in those beautiful eyes. 

'Oh.' Was all he could seem to sign as his mind slowly came back to reality, which just wasn't as great as the little world Tyler and himself seemed to be in where it was just them. 

"I'll walk you to class." Tyler says, holding out his hand for Kurt to take, which he did. 

They left the- basically empty- lunchroom and headed towards Kurt's final class of the day. 

"Hey." Tyler said as they came to a stop by the door to the classroom. "I love you." 

Those words made Kurt's heart flutter and made a shiver run down his spine. 'I love you too.' He signed, his smile growing wider. 

"I'm guessing that means I love you too?" 

Kurt nodded, bitting his lip. He looked at Tyler expectantly and treasured the moment soft lips met his own. Though, the moment didn't last long, despite them both wanting it to last forever and a day. 

"I'll see you after school, okay?" 

'Yeah. After school.' Kurt signed and watched as Tyler disappeared down the hallway. 

He went into the classroom and collapsed on his chair, his lips tingling, his heart racing. He couldn't focus on the teacher at all; especially not when Tyler was on his mind. Or, more realistically, the only thing on his mind. He was head over heels in love with this guy who just happened to have waltzed into his life a day ago.

He couldn't get the thought of kissing Tyler out of his mind. He'd only ever kissed one other person before, and it was nothing like kissing Tyler; not even close to it. He felt like he literally melted when Tyler kissed him. The whole world seemed to fall from existence and they'd be by themselves in their own little world, which felt like heaven. A tap on his shoulder caught his attention, bringing him from his thoughts. 

"Schools over." The boy told Kurt, who nodded his thanks. 

Kurt grabbed his bag and left the classroom and heading to his locker. He put in the combination and opened it, shoving his textbooks into the- only slightly- messy locker. Hands were suddenly covering his eyes, which scarred the crap out of him. He spun quickly, his heart racing, his breathing raged as he was met with blue-green eyes full of mischief and concern. 

"I'm so sorry for scaring you!" Tyler says quickly. 

Kurt shakes his head lightly, smiling softly, for he couldn't be mad at Tyler; never. 'It's fine.' 

Tyler gave him a questioning look. "Does that mean it's okay?" 

'Close enough.' 

An even more confused look settled on Tyler's face. "You confuse me so much sometimes." 

Kurt laughed, the silent laugh he'd always had. 'I'm sorry.'

"No need to be sorry. It's perfectly okay." 

'You understood that?' 

"I have no clue what you're trying to say." 

Kurt waved his hand dismissively, giving up on trying. 

"No no, I want to know what you were trying to say." Tyler protests. 

'I was just curious if you understood me.' Kurt signed slowly, his eyes trained on Tyler, who poured cutely in thought. 

"Something about understanding?" Tyler said unsurely after a few moments of silence. 

Kurt nodded excitedly.

"Were you trying to ask if I understood?" 

Kurt nodded excitedly again. 'Yes!' 

"I'm slowly learning!" Tyler said with the most honest and excited smile he'd ever seen and it warmed his heart.

He smiled back. 'This makes me so happy! No ones ever done this for me!' He felt like he could cry tears of joy that would never stop, for he felt like he'd never stop being happy with Tyler by his side. 

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked, his smile faltering slightly as he saw tears glistening in Kurt's blue eyes. 

'I'm just so happy! No one has ever taken enough time to get to know me or actually try to because it's so difficult to communicate. I'm just so thankful Tyler. I love you so much!' He knew Tyler wouldn't understand anything he was trying to tell him. But, he knew deep down that somehow he would understand. 

Tyler gave him a smile. "I have no idea what you are trying to say, but I love you too!" 

That only made Kurt's smile grow wider as he kissed Tyler. Kurt's back hit the locker beside his and he gasped quietly. His fingers found Tyler's- impossibly soft- hair and tangled in it, tugging lightly. Tyler's hands slipped under Kurt's shirt, causing him to gasp again, which was a sound Tyler liked; a lot. Tyler lightly sucked on Kurt's lip, causing the silent boy to whimper. Even if he couldn't hear Kurt's voice, he was sure this was enough; these little sounds of pleasure and happiness. It sent jolts of electricity through his body. 

He pulled away and rested his forehead against Kurt's. "I love you. So much." 

Kurt just stared into Tyler's blue-green eyes, feeling lost. 'I love you too. More than anything.' He signed, which meant removing his hands from Tyler. 

"No PDA in the school!" Someone yelled. "Go home and make out." 

Kurt only caught part of what the man; the principal, had said, but he understood and the two quickly left the school. Once they were out, they both erupted into laughter. Tyler laughing loudly while Kurt chuckled silently. They looked at each other and laughed even harder, making them both breathless and the farthest thing from composed. They leaned on each other as they tried to regain their composure, which seemed nearly impossible. 

"What do you think he'd say if he caught us having sex?" Tyler asked with a mischievous smile. 

'Tyler!' Kurt signed quickly, hitting his arm lightly. 

"Hey! I'm just kidding! We'd do it somewhere that only I could hear your moans." 

'Tyler! Bad!' Kurt signed, hitting his arm a little harder than last time. 

"You're too much fun to tease." 

'You're so mean.' He signed, crossing his arms. 

"You know you love me." 

'Somehow, yes, I do love you.' Kurt chuckled and succumbed to Tyler's warm embrace. He rested his head on Tyler's chest and held his adorable boyfriend close. They just stood their in silence for the longest time; both perfectly happy and comfortable, and not a single word had to be spoken to portray how they felt. Kurt felt happy. Truly happy; so much more so than he'd ever felt before.

"Wanna head to your place?" Tyler asks, only slightly moving away from his silent boyfriend. 

Kurt nodded. 'Yeah.' 

Tyler gave him a smile and they started walking, hand in hand; fingers twined together loosely. Kurt couldn't keep the smile off of his face as they walked. The sun shined down brightly, a gentle breeze blew across the land, making the grass away and the leaves ruffle. He honestly didn't think he could be any happier in that moment; especially with Tyler beside him. 

They reached his house after a while of walking together in silence, which had been the furthest thing from awkward or uncomfortable. He dropped Tyler's hand and opened the door, leading the other inside. 

'Welcome home honey! How was your day?' His mother instantly started signing, though he gaze fell to Tyler, a question look settling in her eyes. 

"Hi, I'm Tyler." Tyler said politely, holding out his hand for her to shake, which she did. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Tyler nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

'Is this your boyfriend?' She signed, her gaze returning to her son. 

He nodded. 'Yeah, it is.' He bit his lip. 'Don't embarrass him, please?' 

She simply gave him a smile. 'Wouldn't dream of it.' 

He gave her a pointed look. 'Don't. Please. I'm begging you. This is the first boyfriend I've ever had. Please don't scare him off.' 

She rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. 'I won't honey. You two have a good time.' 

He gives her a smile before turning to Tyler. 'Let's go up to my room.' 

"What?" Tyler asks with an adorable confused look. 

He pointed at the stairs. 

"Oh, okay." 

He gave Tyler a smile as they headed up the stairs. He lead Tyler into his room, which was still not fully unpacked, making it a mess. 'Sorry about the mess.' 

"Whatever you're saying sorry about, it's fine." 

He sat on his bed, which was covered with a blue and yellow star blanket, which seemed extremely childish. Tyler sat beside him, looking at him expectantly. 

"What were you and your mom talking about?" 

'I was begging her not to embarrass you.' 

Tyler gave him a confused look. "Huh?" 

He smiled slightly and grabbed his notebook. _I was begging her not to embarrass you._

"Oh." Tyler chuckled. "She's one of those parents, huh?"

_I've never had a boyfriend before, so I'm not a hundred percent sure._

"Never had a boyfriend? I find that hard to believe." 

He shook his head. _It's kinda hard finding anyone when you can't talk or hear._

"Never even liked anyone?" 

_I mean, of course there have been guys I've found cute, but they have all either been not interested or straight. I found that out the hard way._

"Oh?" Tyler asked, looking thoroughly intrigued. 

_I may or may not have had this huge crush on my interpreter from my last school and I may or may not have kissed him. He didn't really approve and quit the next day._

"Oh man, I'm sorry." 

He shook his head slightly. _It's okay. It's not like he was really all that great. He was actually kinda a jerk. I don't even know why I liked him._

"You seem upset. Are you okay?" 

He nodded. _Yeah, of course I'm okay. Just remembering some stuff._

"Stuff?" Tyler questioned, his eyebrows furrowed together. 

_Back at my old school, people used to make fun of me for being deaf and gay. I was always a big target for bullies._

"Oh Kurt.... I'm so sorry." Tyler said, hugging his boyfriend tightly. 

He hugged back just as tightly, finding comfort in Tyler's arms. The old memories brought him sadness, but any sadness was quickly replaced by happiness as he hugged his loving boyfriend close. He took a deep breath, loving the cologne Tyler wore. He smiled as Tyler started rubbing his back. He was in love. Truly in love. He pulled back slightly, his blue eyes meeting Tyler's blue-green. 

"You okay?" 

He nodded quickly, smiling brightly. 'I've never been happier.' 

He pressed his lips to Tyler's, kissing him gently. He loved how it felt to kiss Tyler; how it felt like the whole world faded away, leaving just them in their own little bubble of stillness; making all the movement cease; making every single little matter in the world slip away into the unknown. He ran his fingers along Tyler's arms, letting his hands rest on his hips, gently tugging him closer. Tyler's hands slipped under Kurt's shirt, causing Kurt to gasp quietly as skin met skin; sending jolts of electricity through both.

Tyler pushed Kurt gently down onto the bed, deepening the kiss as he ran his fingers along Kurt's stomach, finding slightly toned muscles and soft skin. He heard the little gasps and soft sounds coming from Kurt, which made his heart squeeze, an utmost unreal feeling of pleasure coursing through him. He ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, waiting for the others lips to part, which they did and he explored the others mouth, making Kurt moan quietly. He swore his heart stopped when he heard that sound. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end and his stomach did a somersault. Their lips parted as blue met blue-green; both breathing heavily. Each breath fanned across his lips, making him want to kiss Kurt again; making him want to cause Kurt to moan again. 

All Kurt could do was stare at Tyler, his breathing uneven and rugged; his heart racing. As Tyler laid on him, running his fingers along his stomach, it seemed like it was just them; like it would always be just them. Just him and the boy he loved, together forever, and that's what he'd always want. He ran his fingers through Tyler's silky blond hair, his gaze never leaving Tyler's unearthly beautiful blue-green eyes. Tyler kissed his neck, each breath causing chills to run through him and a quiet moan to escape his lips as his fingers tightened in his hair. 

He didn't understand how a touch so light could be so maddening, but it was, and he felt like it was bliss yet torture. Tyler sucked a small bruise into the soft pale skin just below his collarbone, causing him to gasp. Tyler rested his forehead against his, their noses bumping each other's; their breaths fanning across each other's lips. He couldn't say a single word, even he could talk, that would have described that moment, or how much he loved Tyler. He hoped the pure love that was undoubtedly in his eyes would portray the words he wished he could speak; that he wished he could tell Tyler. 

He saw the love in Tyler blue-green eyes; it was pure. He knew Tyler loved him; yet he couldn't believe he actually had someone so amazing and perfect. He just couldn't rap his mind around the fact that he had a boyfriend; one who was so easy going and sweet, someone who's so willing to learn and was so patient with him. He wished he could tell Tyler that he loved him without signing it or writing it, but, Tyler knew that he loved him to no end, even if he could actually say those three simple words that were anything but simple.

Tyler pulled back slightly. "I love you." 

'I love you too.' He signed as he continued to stare at his boyfriend. 

They just stared at each for a long time, laying in silence; a very comfortable silence that you'd expect between couples who had been together for years. Tyler suddenly shot away from him, confusing him. Though, his confusion subsided as he saw his dad standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face. 

He blushed deeply, bitting his lip. 'Oh. Hey dad.' Was all he could seem to be able to sign. 

'So this is the boy you were talking about?' 

He nodded. 'Yeah. This is Tyler, my boyfriend.' 

"It's nice to meet you Tyler." His dad said, casting his gaze on Tyler, who was blushing just as much as Kurt. 

"I-It's nice to meet you too." Tyler said nervously. 

"You wanna stay for dinner?" He asked and signed. 

"Yeah, sure, that would be nice." 

"Well dinner is ready if you guys are done." He says with a wink as he leaves. 

"Your parents are so accepting." 

_Yeah, they are, and I'm quite thankful for it. I have no clue what I'd do if they didn't._

"I'm glad my parents do too. I couldn't imagine not being able to be with you." 

_I couldn't imagine not being with you either._

"You wanna head to dinner?" Tyler asks after a few moments of quiet. 

He nods, grabbing his small notebook as they head down the stairs. They both sit at the table, where two plates of food was already waiting for them. 

"Thank you for dinner, I really appreciate it." Tyler says as they dig in. 

"It's no problem at all!" His mother says with a huge smile. "We're glad you're here." 

Tyler couldn't help but smile. 

'Do you like him?' Kurt signed, looking at his parents expectantly. 

'We do. He's polite and seems to make you really happy.' 

'He really does guys. I love him.' 

They both give him a big smile. "So Tyler, tell us about yourself." 

Dinner went really smoothly with Kurt interjecting as much as he could in their conversation, joining in on the laughing and joking. After dinner though, Tyler had to leave, which made him sad, but he knew he'd see him again soon. 

"Thanks for today Kurt." Tyler says, brushing some of Kurt's hair out of his face. 

Kurt smiled brightly. 'I'm glad you came over. I had a really amazing time.' 

"I love you." 

'I love you too.' 

They shared a brief kiss before Tyler headed down the road, glancing back at Kurt, who watched him walk off into the quickly setting sun. 

~ 

Kurt stood by the front door in a nice shirt and jeans as he waited for Tyler to arrive. Friday had finally come and he couldn't be happier, or more nervous. He bit his lip as he started pacing. 

'Nervous?' His mom signed, a knowing look on her face. 

He nods quickly. 'What if he doesn't show? What if he just forgets about me? What if he doesn't actually care? What if...' He signed frantically, but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. 

'What if he's standing outside the door waiting for you?' 

'Oh hush.' He signed as he turned his back to her and opened the door, unable to keep the bright smile off of his face as he saw Tyler; dressed in a nice black shirt and jeans. 

'You look good.' 

He raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"He said you look good." She interjected. 

"Why thank you, you look great too."

"You two have a good time. Have him home by ten at the latest." 

"Will do." Tyler says as he holds out a hand for Kurt, who took it. 

Tyler lead him out to a car and held open the passenger side door for him before getting in the driver side. 

'I didn't know you drive?' 

Tyler gave him a confused look before guessing at what he'd been trying to say. "I have my license but I don't have a car. My mom is letting me borrow hers for the night." 

Kurt nods. 'I see. Where are we going?' 

"Did you ask where we are going?" 

Kurt nodded again. 'Yes.' 

"Well, I made reservations at a a nice restaurant by the beach." 

'That sounds lovely.' 

Tyler just gives him a smile and focuses on the road. It take long for them to arrive at the restaurant, which looked really nice. Tyler linked his arm with Kurt's and lead him into the restaurant. 

"Welcome to the Seaside Cafe, how can I help you?" The hostess asks kindly. 

"I have a reservation under the name Hunter." 

"Right this way sirs." She says with a warm smile as she lead them through the restaurant. 

They say at their table, which happened to be right by the window, which had a perfect view of the ocean and the sun which was slowly making its way down the sky. 

"What can I get you two to drink?" Their waiter asks. 

"I'll take a water." Tyler says with a smile. 

'I'll have a sweet tea please.' Kurt signs, though he knew they wouldn't understand. 

The waiter looked to Tyler, looking thoroughly confused. 

'Sweet tea.' Kurt signed slowly to Tyler, hoping he'd understand. 

"Ah, he'll have a sweet tea." 

"Alright, any appetizers for you today?"

Tyler looked down at the menu briefly. "Does fried clams sound good to you?" He questioned, giving Kurt a glance. 

Kurt nodded. 'Yeah, that sounds fine.'

The waiter nodded before wandering off, leaving the two by themselves. 

"I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with the waiter not understanding you." Tyler says with a gentle smile. 

_It's fine Tyler, really, I'm used to it by now._

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you become deaf?" 

Kurt smiled lightly. _My mom had rubella while she was pregnant with me, which caused me to loose all of my hearing._

Tyler just sat awkwardly for a moment, not really sure what to say. 

_Tyler, it's okay, really. I don't mind talking about, so ask away. And I'm serious._

That made Tyler laugh. "I guess I'm just really curious what it's like not being able to hear anything. And, how do people get your attention?"

Kurt smiled as he started writing. _I guess since I've always been this way, it's not really difficult, but I've always wondered what people sound like when they talk and what music sounds like. I've always wondered what nature sounds like or just what everything sounds like. I mostly want to know what you sound like. Your voice, your laugh, everything._ He stopped writing for a moment, pondering how to answer the next question. _People mostly get my attention by tapping my shoulder or a table near me. It's generally so I can feel the vibration to know someone is there. Though, there are the people, particularly you, who like to scare the crap out of me._ He laughed silently as he finished writing. 

"Hey, it's not like I try to scare you." Tyler said teasingly as he finished reading. 

_Before the waiter arrives and it gets awkward again, I want the seafood alfredo._

"I agree, that was awkward." 

_Tyler, I was just curious, why do you try to understand me? Like I really appreciate it, but I'm just curious._

"Oh Kurt, you silly boy." Tyler says with a chuckle. "I try to understand you because I love you." He twines his fingers with Kurt's. "You're everything I could ever dream of in a guy. You're all that I've ever wanted, honestly." 

Kurt smiled brightly at that. _But doesn't it bug you that I can't talk?_

"If I'm to be honest, not really. Though, I am curious what your voice sound like."

_I'm curious too._

"Here are your drinks and your appetizer." The waiter says, placing the cups and the plate on the table. "Are you ready to order or do you need a minute?" 

"I think we're ready." Tyler says. "I'll have the lemon pepper shrimp scampi and he'll have the seafood alfredo." 

"Alright, I'll be back soon with your food." 

Tyler nods as the waiter walks off. "Anyway, have you ever actually tried talking?" 

Kurt bites his lip and shrugs. _Not that I can remember. Though my mom said I tried once and it sounded like a little squeak._

"I could imagine that." Tyler laughs, his eyes crinkling slightly. 

Kurt gives him a half hearted glare while eating a piece of the clam, which he found really good. _It's not like I could help it. I was probably like five._

"That only makes it funnier." Tyler laughs loudly. 

Kurt throws a piece of clam at Tyler; who caught it in his mouth. _Show off._

Tyler smirks. "You know you love me." 

_Somehow I do._ Kurt writes with his own smirk. 

Tyler rolls his eyes, taking a drink of his water, though he quickly spit it out as Kurt made a goofy face. "Your-you're terrible." He laughed out after he had gained his composer again. 

All Kurt could do was laugh as he last it. 

Tyler froze. A sound rang through the restaurant. A laugh, a sound so amazing it shouldn't have even been possible. 

_What's wrong?_ Kurt wrote quickly,  a concerned look settling on his face. 

"Nothing's wrong." Tyler said slowly. "Y-you laughed..." 

_Oh._ Kurt blushed. 

"That was the best sound I've ever heard." 

That caused Kurt to blush even more. _I don't get how it could be?_

"It just is." Tyler said in an almost dreamlike daze. "Do you just not laugh?" 

_I do laugh, it's just that I've always felt self-conscious about it since I can't hear it._

"Well it's the best thing I've ever heard and you shouldn't be self-conscious about it. I want to hear you laugh again." 

Kurt smiled despite the blush on his face. _I guess I could try actually laughing more, if you really want me to._

"But only if you're comfortable with it. I wouldn't want to push you at all."

"Alright, here's your shrimp scampi and your seafood alfredo. Enjoy." The waiter said as he sat the plates in front of them.

It fell quiet between the two as they ate, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable in the slightest. They were overly comfortable around each other, which they were both thankful for. Once they finished their meals, Tyler paid and they headed out onto the beach hand in hand. Kurt pulled off his shoes and socks and dropped them in sand. He loved the feel of the sand between his toes and how it felt when he walked, the sand constantly moving and shifting below him. 

He walked towards the water, standing close enough so the calm waves reached his toes. He loved the feel of the water lapping against his feet. The water was warm and made the warm sand feel all the more better. 

_I love the beach._ He wrote in his little notebook and showed Tyler as he joined Kurt, his shoes discarded by Kurt's. 

"Me too; especially when the sun is setting." Tyler said as he pointed out across the water. 

Kurt looked out in awe, seeing the sun setting below the horizon; casting beautiful colors across the small waves and the vastly darkening sky. All the oranges, reds, yellows, pinks, purples, all combined to create such a beautiful sunset; picture perfect even. 

He turned to Tyler, a bright smile on his face. _Let's go swimming._

"Swimming? But we don't have swim suits it anything." 

Kurt just shrugged as he pulled off his shirt. _We don't need swim suits._ He took off his jeans and left his discarded clothes by his shoes and walked towards the water in just his boxers. 

"You're crazy!" Tyler laughed as he joined the- half naked- Kurt at the waters edge. 

'I know.' He signed before pulling Tyler with him as he walked into the water. 

They wadded out a ways before just floating beside each other, watching the sun set. Eventually they looked at each other and both leaned in, letting soft lips meet soft lips. Kurt's fingers instantly tangled in Tyler's hair, gently pulling at the wet strands. Tyler's arms wrapped around Kurt's lower back, supporting him as he wrapped his legs around him. Their stomachs were pressed together as they kissed each other deeply, both letting out soft groans as the water seemed to rise in temperature and their breathing became heavier. They both gasped for air between heated kisses and small sounds that escaped both of them. 

Tyler's hands moved to Kurt's butt, which caused Kurt to moan, only slightly loudly, which sent jolts of electricity through Tyler's body, which already hummed with energy. He pulled his lips from Kurt's and kissed down his jaw and kissed and nipped at the skin on his neck, which was damp with sea water and tasted slightly salty from the ocean they floated in. 

He couldn't control himself with the small means and gasps that left Kurt's lips, or with the way he clung to him, his legs wrapped tightly around him, and his fingers tangled in his hair, tugging gently. And the look on his face, pure bliss with his head thrown back. He couldn't help the way his heart squeezed or his body hummed with electricity. He hadn't even known this boy for more than a week, yet here is was head over heals in love with the most amazing boy in this whole entire world. Yet, here he was ready to give himself to this boy that he hadn't known long. Yet, here he was, in love with a shy, gay, deaf boy. And, here he was, a boy who had fallen in love at first sight.

Kurt couldn't help but throw his head back as another moan left his lips. He couldn't help but tug slightly harder on Tyler's hair. He couldn't help but tighten his legs around Tyler as he felt like he had to steady himself; for he felt like he was loosing is mind at the touch that was so light it was maddening. He knew in that moment that he was well and truly in love with this boy, so kind and so sweet. He knew in that moment that nothing around them mattered but them. That nothing would ever truly matter as much as the boy that was kissing him and teasing him. That nothing would truly be as great as the feeling that Tyler gave him; especially in moments like this when he knew just how to get him going. 

They both knew in that moment that they'd only ever need each other; that they were both willing to go all the way and they'd both so willingly give everything up for the other. For they were both fully and truly in love to no end. Tyler kissed his neck one more time before pulling back and smiling softly at him. He was breath taken by Tyler, he always would be. But, in this moment, his beauty was otherworldly. His silky blond hair stuck to his face, his blue-green eyes shined like gems and love burned deep inside of them, and his smile, which seemed so bright, even in the pale light from the last rays of light from the sun, which had almost fully disappeared below the horizon. 

"I love you Kurt. So, so much." Tyler says, stoking Kurt's cheek with his thumb. 

'I love you too Tyler. More than you'll ever truly know.' 

It didn't matter, in that moment, or any other, that Kurt couldn't talk or tell him that he loved him too; for his silence spoke louder than words.


	3. Voice Of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three simple words are anything but simple

Kurt collapsed on the sand, which felt warm against his back, his breathing uneven, his heart still racing. He felt the sand shift beside him and glanced to see Tyler laying beside him, his skin looking soft and beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off of the droplets of water. He let out a breath, looking up to the stars that shined brightly in the beautiful night sky. He looked back to Tyler when he felt a hand on his chest. Tyler had moved so he was hovering slightly over him. 

"I love you." Tyler breaths out, running his fingers along his face, causing him to shudder. 

'I love you too.' He signed, his blue eyes never leaving Tyler's blue-green. 

He tilted his head so their lips met; initiating a soft kiss. He tangled his fingers in Tyler's hair, which clung to his forehead. Their lips parted, and their foreheads pressed together lightly. 

"I love you Kurt. I love you so much." Tyler says softly. "More than you'll ever know." 

He smiled softly at Tyler. 'I love you too Tyler. If it's anything close to how much I love you, then I'm pretty sure I know.' 

"I have no idea what you were trying to say." Tyler says with a laugh. 

He couldn't help but laugh too. 'I know.'

They stayed like that for a few moment, just staring at each other. Eventually they pulled on their discarded clothing and went back to the car. The drive was quiet, which wasn't odd, but it was comfortable between them. They pulled up to Kurt's house just before ten. 

'Tonight was amazing Tyler. Thank you, I love you.' 

"I'm guessing you said something about tonight be nice?" Tyler questioned with a smile. 

Kurt nodded happily. 

"And, I love you too." Tyler added with a smile. 

Kurt leaned in and kissed Tyler gently; absolutely loving the feeling of Tyler's soft lips against his own. He couldn't help but him in satisfaction. 

"I love you." Tyler says with a smile after he pulled away. 

'I love you too.' 

"Goodnight Kurt." 

'Goodnight Tyler.' 

Tyler places a kiss on Kurt's head before Kurt got out and headed into his house. 

'Welcome back sweetie! How was it?' He was greeted by his mom. 

'Perfect.' He signed with a smile. 'Absolutely perfect.' 

'That's awesome! What all did you do?' 

'Well, he took me to dinner, then we went swimming at the beach.' 

'Went swimming?' She questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

He nodded. 'Yes' Pause. 'Well I mean we did swim; but we also, you know.' He felt awkward trying to tell his mom what happened. 

'Did you guys?' 

He shook his head violently. 'No no no, of course not, we just kinda made out, a lot.' His cheeks were flaming red as he signed quickly. 

'Good, you're far too young for that yet.' 

'I know.' He smiled. 

'Why don't you go shower, you must have sand everywhere, considering it's now on the floor.' 

'Oh! I'm sorry!' 

'It's okay sweetie, just go get cleaned up.' 

He gives her a smile before heading up the stairs. He turns on the shower and strips down, watching as sand fell to the floor. His mom had been right, he was covered in sand; but he didn't care, not when he had gotten to spend a lot of time with his wonderful boyfriend. He took a quick shower before heading to his room and putting on a pair of baggy pajama pants. He sat on his bed shirtless with a notebook on his lap, a pencil in hand. 

Ever since he was little he'd enjoyed writing, it was a way to express himself since he couldn't talk. He'd written stories of love and adventure. He'd written so much; yet he still wanted to continue writing forever. He started writing a letter. He knew it was cheesy, but he wanted to write a love letter. How else could he truly express how much he loved his boyfriend? 

He glanced up when he felt someone tap on the bed. 'Hey mom.' He greeted as he sat his pencil down. 

She sat beside him on the bed. 'What are you writing?' 

'It's dumb.' He signed with a sheepish smile. 

'It can't be that dumb, what is it?' 

'A love letter.' 

'Aw, that's adorable.' 

He blushed deeply as he looked at the words on the page. 'I love him mom; I love him so much.' 

'I can tell, he makes you so happy.' 

'You don't even know the half of it.' 

She gives him a smile. 'If it's anything like how your father makes me feel, then I know.' 

He shakes his head slightly. 'You know, I feel kinda bad sometimes.' 

'Why?' 

'Because I can't actually tell him I love him. Because I can't have a normal conversation. Because I'm extremely quiet.' 

'Now sweetheart.' She gives him a gentle smile. 'None of that matters. He obviously doesn't care.' 

'He may not, but I do.' 

'Kurt, sweetheart, please, listen to me.' She signed, giving him a look. 'Just think about it this way; it's not your fault that you can't hear or talk. And, it shouldn't bug you, because you are perfect and I wouldn't ask for things any other way.' 

A small smile tugged at his lips. 'Thanks mom.' 

'It's no problem at all sweetheart.' She replies with a big smile. She placed a kiss on his head as she gets up. 'Goodnight honey, I love you.' 

'Night mom; love ya too.' 

He picked his pencil back up after she had left and continued writing; pouring his heart onto the paper; hoping that Tyler would like it. 

~ 

'Grab me the flour.' His mom signed. 

He grabbed the flour and handed it to her with a smile. 'Why are we making cookies again?' He questioned. 

She shrugs. 'Cookies just sounded good.' 

He chuckled. 'You sure it wasn't dad that convinced you to make these?' 

'It could've possibly been him.' 

He just laughed and shook his head. He went to reply when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and saw a text from Tyler; which made his smile grow wider. 

T: You busy? I miss you and I wanna hang out. 

'Can Tyler come over?' He signs with a smile. 

'Of course.' She replies. 

K: Nope, not too busy, wanna come over? 

T: I'd love to. Be over soon.

'Why don't you go put that shirt in the laundry room, it's covered in flour.' She says with a laugh. 

He nods and heads to the laundry room. He pulls off his shirt and puts it in the hamper. He heads up to his room and grabs another shirt to throw on. As he went to leave, a folded piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up and bit his lip. He shoved it in his pocket before he could second guess himself. He fixed his messy hair in the mirror and headed back down stairs. He went into the kitchen again. 

'You put that shirt in the hamper?' 

He nodded. 'Yep.' 

'Doorbell.' 

He smiled and headed to the door. He gave Tyler a big smile as he opened the door. 'Hi!' 

"Hi!" Tyler greeted with a big smile of his own. 

Tyler hugged him; lifting him off his feet and spinning him around; which caused him to giggle loudly; which was a sound Tyler loved to no end. 

"I missed you!" Tyler says excitedly as he sets Kurt down. 

'It's only been a day.' Kurt teased with a smirk. 'But I missed you too.' 

"You're teasing me, aren't you?" 

'Nope, definitely not you big dork.' 

"You totally are!" Tyler pouted. "Such a jerk." He playfully hit Kurt's shoulder. 

Kurt just smirked. 'You know I love you.' 

"I love you too." 

'Wanna go outside?' Kurt questioned with a smile. 'It's really nice out today.' 

Tyler poured adorably as he tried to understand. Kurt smiled and pointed to the back door. 

"Sure." Tyler says with a smile. 

Kurt takes his hand and leads him out to the backyard. He sat in the soft grass and patted the spot next him. Tyler sat down, facing him, a soft smile on his face. 

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" Tyler asked, his blue-green eyes full of love. 

_You have._ He wrote with a light blush. 

"Well it's true. You are the single most beautiful thing in this world."

Kurt's blush deepened as he stared at Tyler. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Tyler's, giving him a gentle kiss. 

_You're beautiful too, you know._

"But not even close to you." 

_You're too sweet._

"I don't think I could ever be too sweet with you."

_Aww, stop it, you're making me blush._

"Maybe that was my goal." Tyler says with a wink. 

Kurt just rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he blushed even harder. _I actually have something for you. He writes nervously._

Tyler gives him a questioning look. "Oh?" 

Kurt grabs the paper from his pocket and hands it to Tyler. Tyler just gives him a curious look as he unfolds the paper and starts reading. 

_Tyler, I love you let's just start with that. I wanted to tell you just how much you mean to me, which you mean the world to me. I want to thank you for trying to understand me, for being patient, sweet, and kind. It's always been really rough growing up without anyone caring enough to try and get to know me; or even try to understand me. I've never really had friends because of it. But, you came along; you swept me off of my feet and made me feel loved. You actually try for me. You actually want to be close to me, and it makes me so happy; makes me love life. I wake up everyday now excited to see you. I used to dread having to get up and face people because they didn't understand. They found me strange and looked at me like I was an alien. But you have changed all of that. I can't thank you enough. I can't even find the right words to express just how much I love you and appreciate you; there simply aren't enough, or any, words that would even begin to scrape the surface. I love you to the moon and back, no matter how cheesy that sounds, it's true._

"Kurt...." Was all Tyler could seem to say as the tears welled up in his eyes. 

_I've wanted to tell you that so many times, but I could just never seem to do it._

"That.... That was beautiful Kurt... I love you." 

'I love you too.' Kurt signed, bitting his lip. 

Tyler trailed his fingers along Kurt's cheek as he stared into his beautiful blue eyes, which shined with tears. He slowly leaned in, his eyes fluttering closed as his lips met Kurt's. Kurt's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling gently as his lips moved perfectly against his own. His hands ran down Kurt's arms and rested on his stomach, just under his shirt. He loved the way Kurt made little noises of happiness and satisfaction. His fingers explored the soft skin of Kurt's stomach; which caused a quiet moan to escape Kurt's lips. His body hummed with electricity as their lips parted. 

Kurt rested his forehead against Tyler's; his blue eyes gazing lovingly into Tyler's blue-green. He had never felt happier in his life than he did in this single moment. He was so in love. That thought had once scared him; it still did, but he was ready for whatever the future had to hold; he was ready to spend every moment with his boyfriend. He played with Tyler's hair; unable to keep the smile off of his face, which reached his blue eyes that shined with tears. 

He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "I love you Tyler." He spoke; his voice deep and sultry. 

Tyler swore his heart stopped when he heard Kurt's voice. Hearing his name from Kurt made a shudder run through him. Those three words registered along with the name, and he swore that Kurt had the voice of an angel. "I-I love you too." He replied slowly, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. "I love you too." He murmured, unable to keep the big smile off of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The final part of this! 
> 
> You should probably never expect anything this unbearably cute from me ever again XD 
> 
> But really, I hope y'all enjoyed this adorable little adventure :3


End file.
